A Cowboy's Sunset
by Fae 206
Summary: Four and a half years after Andy said goodbye to Woody, things in his life have definitely changed having been diagnosed with AIDs following an accident a few years ago. To help him feel better, his girlfriend Claire purchases a Woody doll for him like the one in his childhood photos. Neither of them realize that it is the same Woody reunited with his true owner.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **I have really come to love writing for Disney movies and this will be my first fic for the Toy Story fandom but the idea has been making its way around my head for a month and a half. I really hope you enjoy.

**A Cowboy's Sunset**

**Chapter One**

Andy shivered as he lay in the bed of the apartment which he now shared with his girlfriend of the past three years. He pulled the blankets tighter to him and noticed that Claire wasn't there. He took shaky breaths as he managed to sit and looked across at the medicine that she had left him as well as a note telling him that she loved him.

Andy sighed, his mother was going to come visit them soon and he wanted to look a little better and act much better so that she didn't worry about him…or the fact that his bones could be seen through his skin…or the fact that he had lost all of his hair…or the fact that though the doctors had said his condition was improving, they were very gradual steps.

He had matured a lot since he had started college four and a half years ago and though he was sick, he was currently studying through an online course for a master's in psychology. It was tough, especially in his current condition but it gave him motivation to keep going.

Years ago, in his freshman year of college, Andy had gotten into an accident where he had had to have a blood transfusion however the blood contained the HIV virus. His mother had later sued the hospital to deal with her grief and anger at what had happened to her son and therefore his treatment was covered by the settlement deal. He had been driving his car down a dangerous path when he had nearly crashed into somebody who was recklessly riding a bicycle. As he swerve the car, it fell into a ditch before rolling onto its top and left him unconscious. Fortunately the cyclist was able to contact the hospital but that had been where he had been infected by the virus.

He had met Claire just after the accident. She had been volunteering at the hospital and had supported him during his physical therapy. They both had a love of helping others, of being kind and understanding and supportive and most of all positive. Even though he now had developed AIDS which was slowly going into remission, Andy remained positive.

He sat up and grabbed his computer for one of his online classes before going to get some of the food that his doctor had recommended. He needed to figure out how to prove to his mother that her worry shouldn't increase. He had to try to look a bit better and act as if he could look after himself.

Andy dressed in a loose sweater and shirt with jeans and put a baseball cap over his bald head before setting up the computer. He looked at the time on the computer before hearing a noise at the door. He didn't expect Claire to be back, especially since she knew that he had a class.

He still had fifteen minutes or so before he had to be in the live chatroom so he could at least greet Claire. He stood up and walked over to his girlfriend who had long and slightly wavy blonde hair. "Hi," he told her with a smile before seeing a strange blue bag in her hands. "New grocery store."

"Not groceries exactly," Claire told him before taking out two toys and Andy's eyes widened as he saw they were a Bo Peep doll and a sheriff Woody doll. He hadn't seen one of those for a long time. "I saw these two in a thrift shop," she told him and Andy slowly picked up the Woody doll. It was definitely used but it brought back so many nostalgic feelings of his childhood. He let his thumb run over the doll's face and smiled. "I used to have a Bo Peep like this when I was a little girl and I've seen all those pictures of you when you were a child."

"Thanks," Andy said with a weak smile. As childish as it might sound, this was just what he needed. Something to connect him with his past and motivate him in the future.

…

…

Once Woody was by himself, he spluttered, trying to keep any sound to a minimum. "Where are we?" he asked and noticed that Bo was gone despite her having been bought alongside him. He looked around and his eyes went over to the young man on the computer. He seemed familiar and Woody had a feeling that he was _meant _to be in this apartment.

He wouldn't really be able to explore whilst being in the same room as the man and he was reminded slightly of when he had met Jessie. The man seemed different somehow despite there being this familiarity to him. He was missing hair and was pale and skinny. He paused as he saw the man focus more on his computer.

"Okay," the instructor said and Woody looked at the computer, trying his best to not expose himself to anyone, "Let me just check that everyone is here," he said and Woody remained silent and still. He could at least figure out what he was doing here but it would make sense were he to have been bought accidentally, maybe he would be able to escape with Bo.

"Carter Michelle?" the instructor asked after having gone through about three names, "Collins Theresa?" Okay, Woody had to remain still. After each name there was a response but Woody just wanted out. He had spent so much time believing that he would belong to a child that belonging to an adult as some type of collectible would just feel strange.

"Davis Andy," the instructor called and Woody felt himself freeze. He looked at the young man suspiciously. It couldn't be, could it? Woody was beginning to see all the similarities between this man and the one he had seen drive off to college but there was a lot that had changed as well.

"Present," Andy replied and Woody took a silent breath in. He had been reunited with Andy as if he was always supposed to be his toy and that made him happy. Bonnie hadn't given him the love that Andy had. His health though, his health didn't seem that good. Woody's eyes went to the medicine bottles and other medical equipment and froze.

What had happened to Andy?

**End of Chapter One**

**Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

**AN 2: **This chapter is a little shorter than the others are going to be. I don't know whether or not I'll have Andy discover the truth about the toy universe.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Since you guys seemed to have a great reaction to the first chapter, that honestly I wasn't expecting, I thought that I'd write the second before adding it to my list of 100 other active fics I have. I'm soon going to be changing my priorities from Skip Beat to Disney but I've got a rotation to complete before that. If you do want more Disney then I do have fics for the following: Aladdin, Aristocats, Bambi, Beauty and the Beast, Big Hero 6, Brother Bear, The Little Mermaid, The Princess and the Frog, and I have a Lilo and Stitch idea centered around Nani and David that has been circling around my mind. Anyway, thank you and I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter Two**

After the back to back classes had finished, Andy made sure that the notes he had taken had been backed up and printed out a hard copy of them. He wanted to attend on site classes but because of his sickness had found it hard to keep up with regular attendance. At least when he was at home he could make the trip from the bed to the desk without issue.

As he stapled the pages together, his eyes went towards the cowboy doll that Claire had bought him. He had often told her stories about the particular Woody that he had had and how he had designed his room around Woody and how he had gone to cowboy camp. Those were precious memories of childhood. She had shared that she had a Bo Peep toy that unfortunately had shattered after her brother had played tricks on her and that they couldn't get her together again.

Somehow, finding the two toys together was something of a miracle especially since Andy had discovered how expensive and how much of a collectors item his favorite toy had been. Still, he was glad to have the cowboy again and he wouldn't sell him. He needed some kind of physical anchor, an object that he could have beside him during the harsher treatments.

Andy let his finger run down the side of the doll who appeared to be staring at him. This Woody had seen better days and was missing his sheriff badge but Andy wasn't going to throw him out. Throwing something away just because it seemed battered would be hypercritical of him. Turning to the side and coughing onto the back of his arm, Andy picked up the doll carefully and went back to the bed. He took his hat off to show his bald head as his eyes focused on the doll.

"You know," he said as he let the doll rest in his lap. "I used to have a toy that was just like you. He was…he was my best friend. I did everything with him. I…he meant a lot to me. I don't know what you've been through but I do know that I'll take care of you, okay?" he asked as if the toy could answer. He pushed a hand across his head remembering how his hair had been there in the past and put the hat back on.

"You like it?" Claire asked as she stood in the doorway.

"He's great, thank you," Andy nodded before placing him gently on the bedside table where he kept a bottle of water and some of the medicine just in case it was a bad day. "No, I'm serious, Claire. Thank you so much."

"Your doctor suggested having something tangible next to you, some type of good luck charm," Claire said before placing the Bo Peep next to Woody and let his arm wrap around her. Andy smiled at this more childlike nature. "See, they can stay together," she winked.

Andy tried to stand up from the bed, not realizing how much the class had taken out of him.

"Are you getting up?" Claire asked before moving over to him and helping him stand. "I made us lunch. I tried one of the new recipes for those with your sickness -"

"With AIDs," Andy said, trying to make that word part of the norm again. He had been battling with it for years and it was already partially in remission but he still had to work on it so that it wouldn't return.

"Okay," Claire sighed, "With AIDs. You should know that I've never judged you for that," she told him as they started to leave the room and Andy turned, kissing the top of Claire's head affectionately.

"Thank you for that," he replied honestly and Claire nodded, shutting the door behind them.

As soon as their footsteps couldn't be heard anymore, Woody looked around in shock. This was fate, right? To be found and owned by Andy again. Andy was the kid who had always treasured him the most and Woody had treasured memories of being played with in return. This was different from when Andy lost a toy in the past, it was even different than when he was in high school and fearing going to summer school for a class, or when the girl he had gone to prom with had started to date another guy. This was pretty serious stuff.

"I….uh…I…" he said and Bo looked to him, she knelt down in front of him as he stared around the room. This was fate. Andy needed him and they had both said that.

"You seem to have some unbreakable bond with him," Bo said as Woody still was attempting to come to term with the shock. "I mean, of all the people that -"

"He's sick," Woody commented, "Did you see that…that loss of hair…the harshness of that cough…."

Bo nodded, she turned to Woody who was still trying to figure out what had happened to him. She knew a little more of the illness than Woody seemed to and it would break his heart to learn the truth of what happened to his kid. "Good thing is that he has Sheriff Woody around," she winked.

"I'm just glad you're here, Bo," Woody gasped as he tried to relax. What had happened to Andy over the years they had been separated? This wasn't like when Woody had spent an entire day next to Andy in bed when he had had a cold as a kid. This didn't seem like the type of illness that would just go away with medicine. This was something different, something new.

"Woody," Bo said slowly, "I've seen this once before," she told him sadly and Woody put a hand to her cheek seeing that kind of regret. "This AIDs sickness, it's not something that _can_ be cured but it can be helped. Andy can still live a good life but he's always going to be afflicted by it, which in one way is pretty good, he'll always need you to be there for him. It's what you've wanted, right? To be back with Andy and then I'm here too. We don't have to go back to the carnival," she told him and Woody nodded.

He closed his eyes as he attempted to steady himself. Playtime was the best for him when Andy was growing up and Woody knew that Andy would have taken him to college had he not wanted to stick with the other toys, his friends that he had gone separate ways from. Woody regretted that decision though. Bonnie hadn't truly wanted him and especially not in the same way that Andy had. Despite wanting to be played with, he had gone to the bottom of the basket but Andy would keep him on a shelf or on a bookcase or here on the table by the bed.

"So, there's no way of making him healthy again? I mean, human medicine really isn't my specialty but…there's _nothing _that I can do?" Woody asked desperately as he felt the pain of seeing the owner who had prioritized him succumb to something like this.

"You can be there for him," Bo said as she put a hand on his shoulder and then readjusted his hat. "That's what he needs. He's still a kid at heart," she smiled and Woody nodded before feeling himself falling. Andy was sick and nobody expected him to get better, there was nothing that he could do, especially as a toy. Was being there when he was needed really enough?

At least there was no place that he'd rather be than in this home, as _his_ toy.

…..

…..

"Let's see," Andy pondered as he returned to the bedroom from the bathroom. He was wearing sweats again and had more of a knitted hat on than the cap he was wearing earlier. He shivered a little but as he came towards Woody, the cowboy made sure to remain calm and seem inanimate. "Where would be the best place to put you?" he asked before walking over to a bookshelf that had some of the books by John Steinbeck and Alfred Bertra on it. "Here, kind of thematic, new journeys and travels," he smiled before setting his backpack underneath.

Woody looked across to see a couple of cowboy items as Andy had his back to him. The backpack was open and Woody calculated that if he shifted a certain way, he could fall into it without Andy noticing. He needed to find out more about the illness.

"Are you nearly ready, my love?" Claire asked as she entered the room holding the car keys. "I think Doctor Reynolds said that he might finish early with the patient before you. The quicker we leave, the quicker we return."

"I'm just about done," Andy said before throwing something into the backpack on top of Woody and then put a notebook and pen and something to read in there as well. He picked up the bag, unaware of the toy that had snuck away inside. "I think we're only doing tests today."

"Bloodwork?" Claire asked and Andy flinched but nodded. "I know how much you hate that," Claire commented before kissing his cheek. "I believe in you," she said and Andy nodded before taking her hand and walked out to the front door.

"Wait just a moment," Andy commented as they got outside and he gently caressed Claire's cheek, kissing her only slightly on the lips. "You mean everything to me, baby" he said and Claire nuzzled his neck.

"You mean everything to me as well," she said and Andy pushed back her hair, his eyes not betraying the sentiment that she was most important to him. He needed someone to understand him and not be scared off by him. Hopefully he would continue to make progress. Maybe that Woody doll really was a good luck charm after all, how else would he have such a rare toy. He only hoped that the sacrifice of the original Woody had been worth it and Bonnie loved Woody and cared for him in the same way that he always had.

**End of Chapter Two  
Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

**Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter One**

Alia, Holypride, Sam Watson, Wap 95


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Okay, as much as I tried to write something different I came back to this 😉 This storyline will be continued for the next few chapters and then Buzz and the gang will be after a few more chapters too 😊 but only certain characters.

**Chapter Three**

Andy had seen these faces before, the different patients that Doctor Reynolds saw and most of the time they would say something to him, ask him about his school, take pity on him, share their own stories. It was good to listen to the people who knew what it was like to be sick and not working at full capacity. He was staring straight ahead of him. Claire had gone to get groceries and had promised she'd drive both of them home. Andy hated having to rely on her but it made her feel more comfortable to drive him and his mother would worry were he to go to the appointments alone and sometimes he didn't have the strength to drive.

As the last person left the waiting room however, Andy found himself alone. He pulled a blanket out from his bag feeling very exposed and raised an eyebrow as he looked at the Woody doll. "How did…" he said before shaking his head. "You stay in there, buddy. Guess you get an unexpected trip to the doctor today too," he joked as he looked at the cowboy doll.

Andy sighed and closed his eyes as he tried to relax. This hadn't been his fault, this illness. This wasn't even the same hospital although the lawsuit had given the family enough to cover far more than the doctor's bills. He looked at the table in front of him and then noticed a book he hadn't seen for a while.

He picked it up, 'The Indian in the Cupboard'. It had been a very long time since he had read this book or seen the movie. When he was younger he had watched it surrounded by his toys. The story was that one kid had a magic cupboard where he could put toys in and they'd come to life. He'd wanted that to happen for a while though he didn't tell anyone about it. He imagined the space adventures he could have with his Buzz Lightyear, the time travel with Rex, but his favorites were when he got to save the day with Woody.

As Andy opened the book to start reading it, there was a sound at the side of the room.

"Sorry you had to wait so long," Dr. Reynolds commented as he took off his glasses and wiped the sweat from his brow. "Ah, that book has been here for a very long time. Someone left it years ago and we're not supposed to have it out, must have fallen behind a chair or something."

Andy raised an eyebrow, "Why weren't you supposed to have the book out?" he asked and the doctor sat down opposite him.

"Well, the term Indian isn't the…..the entire book is full of things that wouldn't be considered politically correct these days," he told Andy and the younger man looked at him before turning the book over in his hands.

"I guess you're right. Do you need it? I hate to ask but coul-"

"Enjoy it," the doctor told him. "Shall we get the test started. There's this one medicine that I want to see if it helps with your condition, it'll make some of the pain go away," he said and Andy tried to smile as he folded up the blanket. He picked up his backpack and slipped the book inside.

"You mean that you think it'll speed up the remission?" Andy asked hopefully and the doctor nodded.

"It might make you hallucinate though, that's a side effect but we can discuss it in my office," the doctor said as they both entered the room where Andy had not only been a number of times but had thrown up in far too many times.

"I never really had an opportunity to experiment with non-prescription medication," Andy winked, a joke that he often said when they told him about a new drug treatment plan. He had been nineteen when this had happened, unable to drink and though he did drink the occasional half glass, he couldn't indulge in drugs that some college students could have.

…..

…..

As the backpack was zipped up, Woody looked at the strange new book that had been put in there. He remembered that movie, Andy had been fascinated by it but he had really disliked it. They hadn't represented cowboys very well and he had wanted Andy to not be against them. Now it was different. Andy wasn't a kid anymore – not on the outside at least – and his mind couldn't be swayed so easily.

This might be a ticket though. He had communicated with Sid in the past and after some rather intensive therapy, Sid had grown up to actually rescue toys from the trash. He was living a good life, a medicated life, but a good life. Maybe Andy would be a bit different in how he accepted this information.

Woody felt the backpack getting put in a chair and he very slowly and silently unzipped the bag a little so he could see what was going on. There were so many needles and charts and other items that didn't look particularly friendly. How many times did Andy have to go through this?

"First we'll look at your bloodwork like normal and then if there aren't any red flags, I'll start you on the new drug," Dr. Reynolds said and Woody saw Andy nod uncomfortably. He had seen that expression on his face when he knew he had to do something but didn't want to as a kid. It was his reluctantly being brave and by the use of the needles Woody imagined there to be some pain.

Woody watched nervously as the tape got wrapped around Andy's wrist and three tubes of blood were taken from him. That would be just as if someone were plucking the stuffing out of a toy. It made Woody feel nauseous.

"I'll be back in a little bit," the doctor said and Andy reached for his bag which the doctor brought him.

"Thanks, Doc," Andy sighed as he pulled out his notebook to put in the information on what the blood tests were checking and the new drug they were using on him. He put the notebook to the side and picked Woody up. He turned him, running his finger down where his had had the pull string for the voice box. They both were missing things, that's the way life went though.

Andy put Woody to the side not caring if it seemed weird for him to have him there and looked at his arm. "You know," he said slowly, "I don't know where you came from but I'm glad that you're here with me," he said before looking through the notebook. "I must sound like an idiot."

Woody stared at him, seeing the pain on his face. Andy had been through more than just this illness. There were parts broken in him that it took a toy to see. Only a toy was able to see that closely into a kid's heart despite the kid being all grown up. He wanted to do something for Andy, help him in some way. Did the book actually mean that Andy would be okay with them….communicating.

Such a thing hadn't happened before or at least it had rarely happened. Only when it was necessary was it okay to come to life in front of a human…or was it never necessary. Were you supposed to be ripped open by a cat before you let a human known the truth.

"Imagine if that could happen," Andy laughed as he took the book out and turned it over. "Imagine if you could just easily make a toy come to life. That sort of thing doesn't work in real life," he said and Woody took a deep inhale. He would go for it and hope for the best. He trusted Andy to not destroy him were he to find out the truth, maybe give him to somebody else if he was truly fearful but they had a bond stronger than any child and any toy ever had.

Before Woody could say anything though, the doctor had returned with another needle.

"I need you to sign something before I can administer this," the doctor told Andy before giving him the information. The main problem that they saw was in one phrase, it had a chance of giving the patient short term hallucinations or delusions but it seemed to be a cleaner drug for the others and Andy was ready to take a leap of trust.

After he had signed his name, the drug was injected into his arm and he bowed his head. The doctor put a hand on his back, "I'm going to call Claire so she can drive you home," he told Andy. "If you feel anything strange at all then just call out, okay?" he asked and Andy smiled before nodding. He already felt slightly lightheaded but he had just had blood taken. It would balance itself out eventually.

"So," Andy sighed, "I really wanted my toys to be my best friends when I was a kid but….that doesn't happen. The only way it would happen would be if my imagination took control and," Andy paused as he saw Woody stand. Wow, this drug was pretty strong already.

"Andy, please don't be scared," Woody said as Andy turned to him slowly and his eyes widened. Andy's breaths became a little more rapid before he managed to calm himself down from the near panic attack. "Toys _are_ alive or they _can_ be alive," he tried to tell the graduate student.

"Uh-huh," Andy nodded slowly as he tried not to worry himself too much. This drug was incredibly strong because it was making him hallucinate that Woody had come to life with a face that could hold as real an expression as a person's would and was talking to him. "Yeah. Yeah, I…I probably should have more sleep."

"We don't normally come to life but it seemed that you needed me, partner," Woody continued and Andy looked at him before looking away. He coughed as he felt more stress. "Sorry," Woody apologized as he took a couple of steps backwards. Andy wasn't yelling or screaming the way that Sid had but he did look completely creeped out by the situation.

"It's the medicine. It's the medicine," he told himself as he counted his breathing making sure to inhale and exhale in rhythm. Woody took a few steps back, regretting his mistake and slumped down hoping that Andy really would just take it as that his brain had broken and he was making everything up. However, as he slumped down, he could hear Andy's breaths quicken and he started coughing and choking before his body went limp.

It wasn't a heart attack, right? Seeing him not moving, Woody managed to push a clipboard off a table which caused a loud bang to be heard. The doctor rushed in and saw Andy unconscious before testing him. His eyes widened as he noticed that the young man was running out of oxygen.

He grabbed his phone, "Russell, I need to send a patient down to the ER immediately," he said as he tried to check any quick signs that he could but it seemed that Andy needed help. The doctor threw Woody into Andy's bag and made a note to send him any other items that he may have left behind.

"Oh god, kid," Dr. Reynolds said as he managed to get an oxygen tank from the emergency supplies and saw Andy's breaths steady out. "I am sorry, we'll get you help. Stay with me, if you can hear me stay with me."

Woody felt his chest nearly explode as his eyes widened, "I am… so sorry, partner," he whispered as he fell down in the bag. All he wanted was to be close to his kid. He hadn't wanted for any of this mess to happen.

**End of Chapter Three**

**Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

**Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Two**

Alai, Impressionsguy, Miku tQm, Purple Duskywing, SeedrianSparkles

**AN: **There will be some more Woody and Bo romance next chapter as well as more Woody and Andy interaction…in a way


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **I really love writing this fic so of course, had to give you guys another chapter to read.

**Chapter Four**

The pain was real. The doctors were scared that it was a bad reaction to the new drug and the doctor had apologized multiple times and explained that he hadn't seen it before. The only reports were that a hallucination had gotten out of control but usually the patient had returned home and was in a dangerous situation after having been left alone. Andy had been in intensive care for about two days with an oxygen mask and IV drip.

Woody felt that he had learned his lesson. He wasn't ready for Andy to go into that kind of situation again and he should most definitely avoid talking to him or attempting to interact. It wasn't worth it. Woody wondered how Bo was all alone but then she had lived alone before. He hoped she would still be there when he came back.

Claire hadn't known about the panic that Andy had gone through or what had triggered the hallucinations so she had placed Woody beside him and tucked the blanket around him. His mother and Molly had even come to make sure that he was okay. When they had found out that he had been infected with HIV, his mother had tried to get him to stop college until he felt better but Andy had decided to fight. Everyone hoped that he still had that fight in him.

Woody still hoped that he had that fight in him. He had chosen Andy over Bo before and that was because he was his favorite. Andy would be devastated without him. Hopefully if he ever did learn the truth, it wouldn't kill him.

Suddenly, Woody heard Claire gasp and he subtly looked across to see Andy having slight movement. Okay. So he wasn't dead. Although, Woody did feel that he had experienced death before but he didn't know, his mind was a blank when it came to that, just the odd feel of deja vu.

Woody heard Andy's mother choke on her tears as she approached her son. "Sweetie?" she asked and Andy rolled over, still with the oxygen mask on and smiled to her. Claire hugged him lightly, respectful of the weakness he was experiencing. "Oh my god. I am so glad that you're alive."

Andy smiled before taking some deep breaths. He wasn't going to try that drug again. It wasn't worth it, he'd stick with the treatment that he was used to.

…

…

One day later, Andy was able to stop using the oxygen mask but until his vitals had stabilized to as normal as possible given his condition, he was to stay in the hospital for observation. He had asked both Claire and his mother and sister to give him space and was just putting down the book having finished it despite the multiple naps he had taken.

He took a deep breath in and turned to the doll. As Andy lifted him up, Woody made sure to remain incredibly still. Andy propped him up on his lap and stared at him.

"I didn't imagine it, did I?" he asked and Woody remained still afraid that any action on his part would be enough to set Andy off again. "You can tell me. You're….you're somehow…real aren't you?" he asked nervously and Woody felt his heart pound in his chest as he wrestled with that question. "Look, I made sure that everyone left. I just need to know whether I was hallucinating or not."

Woody slowly nodded his head, he looked up at Andy who had gone a little pale.

"I never meant to scare you," Woody said as he bowed his head and Andy grabbed to his wrist, he didn't want to be scared of the toy. The toy wasn't going to manipulate him, was it? It wasn't an evil doll. Just because it was alive didn't mean that it was possessed by someone with the intentions of murdering him.

"Okay," Andy said slowly as he tried to steady himself. "You're…" he said weakly knowing that the toy had a chance of lying about this. "You're not going to try to kill me, right?" he laughed and Woody lifted his head and looked at him. "You're not like…some actual cowboy who uh…wants revenge," he said slowly.

"No," Woody replied slowly. "I'm _your_ toy. I've been…well…I was Bonnie's toy for a while but I think I always belonged to you. You're the one who gave me a reason to live."

Andy bowed his head and closed his eyes. He hoped that he hadn't lost his mind and this was real. Still, maybe if this was a result of the drugs then he wasn't in any real danger. He saw Woody move with more human emotions on his face onto his knee, still maintaining that distance.

"You're the _same_ Woody that I gave away?" he said as he tried to count his breaths. He was nervous. He was actually having a discussion with a doll and the doll was speaking to him too. He had lost his mind, he would have had to for this to be real. "I'm sorry. I wanted to take you with me but…but I couldn't say…"

"I understand, partner," Woody said and Andy was coming to the realization that this Woody really didn't want to take revenge on him. "You're a nice kid, you've always been a sweet kid. There was no chance of you breaking a little girl's heart. I wish we'd stayed together though."

"You're really not here to kill me," Andy asked slowly. He put a hand to his heart and tried to steady himself. "I mean. I…I did terrible things to you. I left you out in the rain. I ripped your arm. I…I trapped you in a chest for years….I…I must seem like an asshole."

Woody turned to him and heard Andy inhale quickly, he was still trying to come to terms with all of this and Woody was scared of his condition getting worse from this new information. "Andy, that's what a good kid does when he has a toy. When you left me out in the rain you were devastated, and you and your mother searched for me. When you ripped my arm during playtime, you sewed it on again. As for trapping me in a chest, you didn't throw me in the trash and you didn't give me away to a bad home. I was safe in there. I don't want to hurt you. I want you to be safe."

"You want me to be safe?" Andy asked and Woody nodded before looking away. "Is it just you or is it all toys," he said trying hard not to feel afraid.

"All toys are alive," Woody admitted and Andy took slow breaths as he thought about all the toys that he had owned and whether any of those toys would be plotting revenge on them. He had treated them all as toys, inanimate objects without feelings. He hadn't treated them as equals or even as pets. Yes, he had good memories of them but he hadn't known that they were actually experiencing those moments too.

"Let me guess, this is a secret," Andy asked with wide eyes and Woody nodded. "I don't…I don't know how to apologize…I…"

"You have nothing to apologize for," Woody told him and Andy nodded, trying to stop himself from going into a life threatening panic attack. "I'm here for you, partner."

"Okay." Andy continued to stare at the doll with wide eyes but his face turned a little gentler and he carefully picked Woody up and sat him down on the table near him. He saw the cowboy stand before turning to watch over him and he closed his eyes. "I…I need some time…" he told him and Woody nodded. He was very lucky that Andy had this kind of a reaction to him. He looked at his boot which had Bonnie's name on it hoping that Andy would put his name on his boot again. Andy had always been the kid who was meant to own him.

As Claire entered the room, Woody pretended to just be a toy and Claire rushed to Andy's side. She put a cold compress to his forehead. "You look like you've just seen a ghost," she told her boyfriend and he slowly turned to Woody who was acting as if he really wasn't alive. "Are you okay?"

"I'm feeling a bit better," Andy said before coughing again, his gaze going back to the cowboy who had been so important to him his entire life. "I just need to rest," he said and Woody listened to him. Somehow he had taken this information and this realization about the world much better than Woody expected any person ever had.

…

…

Over the next few days, Andy had had different conversations with Woody in private. They had talked about the past and about how Bonnie had grown bored of him and he hadn't had a place with her. It made Andy feel both guilty and frustrated. He had never wanted to let Woody go. He would have taken him to college with him, explained that he was a good luck charm and an important part of his childhood. He would have taken better care of him than Bonnie. He really shouldn't have let him go.

However, it was secret and Andy still assumed that he had gone crazy from stress or the illness but even if he had, he was ready to embrace the story about toys being alive. As long as they weren't trying to murder him, he'd try to treat them with a bit more respect.

Andy wheeled himself to his bedroom, followed by his mother and Molly and set Woody down next to Bo. "I need a couple of large boxes," he said and Claire nodded. "There's something that I feel I need to…make," he tried to explain and his mother nodded.

"Can we help you with that?" she asked her son as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm great at arts and crafts," Molly announced and Andy shook his head. It was something that he had to build by himself. He wanted to create a Western style house that Woody could be in. He owed the toy that much.

"I want to do it myself, I just need a few boxes," he said before looking at the bed. "I think I just need to rest," he told them and his mother nodded, helping him to the bed and tucking him in. As she stepped away, Molly knelt opposite him.

"You really had me scared," she told him, her eyes still wet with tears. "You can have your room back if you need to come home. It's okay." Andy shook his head trying to tell her it was all right and he didn't need for her to do that. Molly tried to hold back her tears and stood slowly. "I'm really glad you're okay," she said and Andy reached out to squeeze her hand.

"Moll, I'll be okay," he smiled to her and Claire made sure he was comfortable before kissing his lips gently and moved away from him. She walked out of the bedroom with an 'I love you' before gently closing the door.

"You don't need to build me a house. I'm fine this way," Woody said as he started moving in front of Andy and Bo looked at him as if he were crazy. Andy though just closed his eyes and fell asleep. Woody smiled to him. "Have a good rest, cowboy," he said and Bo grabbed him. She pulled him onto the ground.

"Are you crazy?" she asked him. "Can you even imagine what would happen to us if he had heard you," she whispered as her eyes widened. She hadn't expected him to be that stupid. Humans shouldn't know the secrets of the toys.

"He knows, Bo. Trust me. He knows and though I can't say he's okay with it, he's acceptant," Woody tried to reason with her. Woody sighed as he looked out the window. "Since he knows though. I have to stay here. I don't want to lose you, I love you, but…"

Bo grabbed his collar and pulled him in for a kiss. As she pulled back she looked into his eyes. "Of course you need to stay here. I need to stay here too."

Woody looked at her before turning to the window again, "You love being a lost toy," he tried to remind her. "You love helping other toys, travelling, not being tied down to one kid," he said and Bo pulled him closer again. She wrapped her arms around him in an embrace and let her head rest on his shoulder.

"I know," she told him, "but I love you more. I just wish that I had -"

Before she could finish her sentence she heard the sound of her friends and saw the three girls enter the bedroom through the crack in the door. This was all that she needed. She turned to her sheep and pet them lovingly. Maybe she would have a chance to talk to Andy too but for now she was happy to watch. The boy and the cowboy had been inseparable when Andy was younger and Bo was anxious to see how they would react now that Andy was an adult who had his eyes open to some of the secrets in the world.

**End of Chapter Four**

**Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

**Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Three**

Alai, Fangirl001, Holypride, Impressionsguy, SailorSedna052


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

What really warmed Woody's heart was seeing Bo's joy at being reunited with her sheep. Billy, Goat, and Gruff really meant as much to her as Andy meant to him, maybe more. Woody had been able to sleep in a way that a toy usually didn't. He didn't have fear of moving when it was just Andy in the room, it was Claire that they had to pretend to be toys around.

"I'm sorry, Bo," Woody whispered as he wrapped his arm around her and they stayed on their side. Claire had gone grocery shopping and Andy's mother was staying in a hotel with Molly but was in close contact in case they were needed. "I know that you'd rather be out there, saving lost toys, getting them owners."

"You need me here," Bo told him, "You need to be here and I need to be with you."

"What would I be able to do without you," Woody asked her as he kissed the back of their neck. They were about to try to enjoy just being with each other again when they heard a weak and pained laugh that almost sounded like crying from the side of the room. Woody slowly rose, his eyes focusing on Andy who was on the phone.

"Are you sure?" Andy asked nervously and Woody placed a hand on his chest.

"Please be okay, please be okay," he whispered. He didn't want to hear that Andy had grown sicker. Andy was mostly turned away from them and Woody was getting more anxious. He sat up and wrapped his arms around his knees.

"Yes, I'll…I'll be there this afternoon," he said and Woody assumed he was speaking to his doctor again. "Thank you," he said before Andy paused and turned around to see Woody looking at him. He had come to the understanding that he had lost his mind through stress and gone crazy. The toys speaking to him were part of his hallucinations from his illness and he didn't want for Claire to know about them. He didn't want her to know that he had gotten to be completely insane.

"What's wrong?" Woody asked in a weak whisper and Andy turned to him. Bo had disappeared from view and Andy worried that that was in his head as well.

"Nothing," Andy said as he turned to the cowboy doll. "I…they're telling me that I might not have AIDs due to the bloodwork that they looked at, they say that it might have been a misdiagnosis and that I just have a rather aggressive form of HIV," he explained and Woody blinked. He tilted his head, confused to what those words meant.

"When someone gets diagnosed with AIDs their lifespan often gets shortened but when it's HIV there's still hope, there are still cures available," Andy said and Woody showed the excitement on his face. Less chance of Andy dying was always an extremely good thing. Andy sighed as he tried to decide whether he should seek out some medical advice for the fact that he could see Woody as living but then it might get reported to his mother and Molly and worst of all Claire. A physical illness was one thing but a psychological illness?

"So, less chance of you dying?" Woody asked and Andy nodded.

"Will it hurt you if I take your boot off?" Andy asked with a raised eyebrow and Woody shook his head before removing the boot himself. Okay. This was some type of messed up chemical reaction but Andy took the boot over to the window. Bonnie's name had become a little faded and he felt a sense of guilt as he grabbed a paintbrush and paint and painted over the name before writing his own there again.

Andy was expecting to see Woody being skeptical of him but instead the cowboy was overjoyed to have that name on his boot again. Andy tried hard to look at his expression in the reflection of the window. Should he be worried that he had been pushed hard enough to break psychologically.

Andy picked up his phone and walked out of the room to call his mother and tell her the news. Woody smiled happily before looking at his boot. He definitely felt where he belonged. He had been a favorite toy to Andy before and that had given him meaning. Now that he was communicating with Andy, he realized that even though Andy wasn't used to toys talking to him nothing bad would happen. He was a good kid despite how nervous he still felt about everything.

As Woody listened to Andy on the phone, he heard a sentence that filled him with both anxiety and anticipation. "Yes, I can come home for a few days next week."

…

…

With the new information about Andy's health being better than everyone had expected, the family was thrilled for him to come back for a visit and Andy had very carefully packed Woody in his bag. Since Molly hadn't graduated high school yet, his old room was still Molly's but there was always the guest room to stay in.

Andy stepped into the house, feeling something new in him. This wasn't just his home but Woody's as well. This had been somewhere that he hoped had a special meaning to the toy. However, as much as he had suggested it, Claire hadn't brought Bo or the sheep. He was on his own for the next handful of days.

"I'm not sure how much food is left in the house," his mother said as she took out the wheelchair just in case Andy needed it. Claire put his arm around her shoulders as they climbed the stairs. Everyone was ecstatic about the hopefully long life that Andy might have but his body was still a bit weaker than usual.

"Does that mean we get takeout?" Molly asked excitedly and Andy smiled weakly.

"I'll go and buy us something to eat," he offered and Claire looked at him wanting to make sure that he'd be okay with that. She felt a little overly protective because of how he had been in the ICU. Andy's mother had a similar sentiment.

"Are you sure that you're going to be okay. As Molly said, takeout is an option or we could go somewhere to eat," she said and Andy sighed.

"I want to try doing things that an average person of my age would be doing, someone healthy," he said and Andy's mother hummed again. Claire put her hand on Andy's wrist and squeezed it gently as they brought their bags to the guest room. She sat on the bed with him.

"How about we go together?" she asked her boyfriend wanting for him to rest up from the journey. Andy nodded in agreement. He wanted to do things that he would be able to do once he healed but he could understand the fear and if him going with Claire was enough to ease his mother's worry, he wanted to be able to do that.

…

…

"So, remind me again," Claire said as they stood in the grocery store, "Is there anything that Molly doesn't like or is allergic to or…"

"She'll eat just about everything but I think that she'd prefer chicken over fish," Andy laughed and Claire nodded as she took a step back from the fish counter. It made sense to her. They didn't particularly live near the ocean and so the fish was maybe not the freshest. Claire loved fish and the doctor had said that fish was a healthier alternative to red meat but if they were cooking, Claire wanted to keep Molly in mind.

"Maybe something grilled," Claire mused and Andy heard laughter coming from the produce aisle. Claire studied the meat picking up a pack of chicken breasts before watching Andy who didn't seem to be concentrating on their conversation. She nervously put a hand to his forehead and he pulled back with a weak smile. "Are you feeling okay?" she asked him and he nodded.

"I was thinking potatoes, potatoes are good," Andy said quickly and Claire took his hand. She watched him seeing the distant expression but decided not to comment on it.

For Andy being here was strange. It was the grocery store that he had always gone to when he lived here. He had gone down these aisles many times before but doing it when he had a sickness meant that the aisles seemed longer in a way and there was too much going on. Too many different types of foods and too much food in general. He felt a little nauseous. However, the sound of a girl laughing was bringing feelings of nostalgia to him.

As they walked over, Andy's eyes lit up to see an older Bonnie walking with the Jessie doll sticking out of her bag whilst her mother was holding a rolled up sleeping bag. Was there some kind of sleepover? Andy shook his head, this didn't truly concern him. However, as his eyes fell upon the Jessie doll he wondered whether she was alive and what she thought about him. Did she harbor a resentment against him that Woody didn't know about?

"Hi," Claire smiled as Andy watched the young girl and her mother. "Someone you know?" she whispered.

"Uh, kind of," Andy said and saw Mrs. Anderson turn to him. He had only seen her a half dozen times since the day that he dropped the toys off and Bonnie was now a nine-year-old who had the same excitement and wonder in her eyes as he had had in his. She still had that Jessie doll though, he was happy to have given her something she loves.

"I'm sorry, is everything okay?" Mrs. Anderson said as she looked at him and once again Andy was reminded of how most people would look at him and not be able to see past the lost hair and the weight loss and the obvious signs that he had a debilitating illness.

"Yeah, we've….it's nice to see you again," Andy said as he held out his hand to her. "I know," he grinned, "Must look unrecognizable to you," he said in his cheerful manner despite how weak the illness was making him. As she recognized the voice Mrs. Anderson stood and stared at him.

"Andy?" she said surprised, "Oh, honey, are you…I'm sorry, are you sick?"

"Yeah, would appear so," he tried to laugh and Claire reached out her hand to introduce herself. "Did you come back from a sleepover?" he asked Bonnie who nodded without saying anything. It would explain how the nine-year-old had the doll in the grocery store.

"Yeah, we're going to have a yard sale tomorrow," Bonnie said in a shy manner and Andy grinned.

"Sounds fun," he told her and Bonnie nodded before bowing her head. She looked away and Andy said a quick farewell to her mother before making a plan in his mind that he was going to visit that sale and see if he could pick out anything of interest. Bonnie looked after him before smiling and gently let her finger run over the back of Jessie's hair.

Jessie however was stunned. Was this the same Andy? If Woody knew about this, would he have been able to forgive himself for missing all of those parts in between?

**End of Chapter Five**

**Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

**Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Four**

Alia, Blondie 2000, Clone wars lover, Purple Duskywing, SailorSedna052

**AN:** Only a few toys will actually be at the yard sale so hopefully that doesn't disappoint. One character that I have kind of disliked since the second movie will not be there. I just don't find that toy funny or likeable at all.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **I just want to tell you guys a _huge_ pet peeve I have which is people telling me to update especially when they try to guilt trip me into it. Through both anons and signed reviews, I've had at least ten or so people telling me that. I hope it's coming from you enjoying my work rather than an attempt to pressure me into writing. It's been taking me three months to update one chapter on most of my fics because of work-school commitments which take up 50-60 hours of each week. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and sorry for ranting.

**Chapter Six**

After learning the time of the yard sale, Andy had come nearly as soon as it started. He could see them still setting up and went over to Mrs. Anderson. "Hey," he called out, "You need any help setting up?" he asked and Mrs. Anderson shook her head. Today Andy was wearing a bandanna, a sweater, and sweat pants with a drawstring. These days he cared more about comfort than fashion.

"No, we're fine, dear" Mrs. Anderson called out, worried about the HIV patient. She was worried that he would exhaust himself if he were to help. He was still a good guy but he needn't put more strain on his body than he already should. Andy sighed as he saw all the tables and then saw Bonnie's table with her toys. His eyes widened as he saw the same Buzz Lightyear that he had given to her.

"Hey, Bonnie," he smiled as he saw the sign that said all toys are $5. He checked his pocket, he had brought more than enough. "How are you today?" he asked kindly, his hand reaching out for the Buzz toy. Bonnie shifted a little.

"I want to make some money for art supplies," she told him and Andy smiled. He looked over her toys before seeing Slinky Dog and Rex. She had really kept them for this long. "Do you want to buy something?"

"I was hoping to buy some of my old toys back, if you're done playing with them," he smiled to her and felt Buzz shift slightly in his grip but wondered if that was his imagination. He really wasn't sure what was real and what wasn't.

"You can take them," Bonnie told him and Andy crouched down in front of her.

"Don't say that, I'd be happy to pay for them," he told her before taking out a twenty dollar bill. "I know that they are only five but I wanted to know if I could have these three," he said as he pointed to the three toys that used to be in his ownership. "Do I give this to your Mom?" he asked and Bonnie nodded.

"You don't have to pay," she whispered and Andy picked up the toys, holding them in his arms.

"Nonsense," he laughed, "You want those art supplies, don't you?" he grinned before smiling. "You're a kid, you should be having fun," he encouraged her and Bonnie grinned widely.

"Thank you," she called out and Andy nodded as he scanned over the table again. "Are these all the toys?" he asked and Bonnie nodded. Although there were other toys – like a blue haired clown – these were the only three that he had owned. He walked over to Mrs. Anderson and handed her the twenty and she handed him an empty box to put them in.

"I didn't think that anybody would buy toys for the price that Bonnie has them at. I'll get your change from them," she said and Andy shook his head.

"Keep it for Bonnie. I know that she wants those art supplies and maybe she'll grow up to be an artist of some kind. I know that if my dreams weren't nurtured when I was young, I wouldn't be on my way to getting my masters," he coughed and Mrs. Anderson looked at him concerned. She taped the box down on all four sides before gesturing to the house.

"Come in, get some rest or at least a glass of water," she said and Andy looked her over before nodding. She wrote his name on top of the box before gesturing for him to get into the house with her husband taking over for her. Mrs. Anderson went to get the glass of water whilst Andy thought about the toys in the box. Were they alive or had he really lost his mind to the sickness?

…

…

"Well," Buzz said in a steady voice, not having heard anything after he had been placed in the box. He walked from one side to the other. "It appears that we have been captured and secured. No matter, I'm sure that our friends from upstairs will come to our aid immediately."

"Yeah, I bet you're right," Slinky said in his loyal and trusting manner. "Probably hatching a rescue plan right at this very moment," he said and Buzz nodded, glad to have Slinky with him for his optimism which was more than could be said about the dinosaur who was running back and forth.

"We're trapped. We're trapped. We're going away and who knows where we're going. Did you see the guy who bought us? Why did an adult buy us?" he asked before running into the side of the box.

"We mustn't lose our heads," Buzz told the two of them, "I doubt our friends would let us just leave without a rescue mission," he said although that wasn't happening despite how Jessie's heart was breaking.

"And come on," Slinky told them, "The fellow might have a kid who will play with us. We haven't really been the favorite toys for a while."

"Trixie is still on the table," Rex said again as he panicked more. "She's separated from me. This is the first time in years that she's been separated from me. I don't know what to do," he told them and Slinky sighed.

"I guess we better get set for the journey," he sighed and Buzz paused. He realized that just appearing in Bonnie's room wasn't going to look good but he didn't want to leave Jessie. He loved Jessie more than he ever thought he _could_ love someone. Sure, Woody had been like a brother to him, his best friend no doubt, but Jessie made him feel things that only those in love could feel.

"Maybe," Buzz sighed giving up and sitting down at the side of the box.

"Really!?" Rex panicked, "Really the two of you are giving up!? How do you know that man isn't like a killer or an emperor of some foreign starship!"

"Our mission with Bonnie is complete, if we go to a good home that is all that we can hope for," Buzz told them. He heard Rex scream before even he gave up and they sat in the box, not sure what they could do. Hopefully this bald man was kind to them.

…..

…..

Jessie stood at the window reluctantly, she bowed her head and slid away from the side. They had planned to be there for any toy who might go to a rotten kid or bad home but they were going somewhere kind where they would be taken care of. Jessie knew from all those years that Andy would do that, no matter how much heartbreak she endured by their separation.

"So," Mr. Pricklepants asked, "What is the plan of action? What are you planning to do?"

"Nothing," Jessie replied as she went to Bullseye and petted him lovingly, they had been together for years and it felt good to have someone. "I think that they are going to go to where they need to next. It's okay."

"That young man is not the age to have appropriately aged kids," Mr. Potato Head told her. "You're really giving up? I mean, you don't even know what kind of danger that man is. What if all he wants to do is resell the toys onli-"

"He doesn't," Jessie replied as she walked away from the window. "It's okay. He'll take care of the three of them. They'll go home or to the new home or wherever home is for Andy," she smiled and all of the toys looked between one another.

"What on earth does _Andy_ have to do with this?" Mr. Potato Head asked as he clambered up the window again.

"Have you lost your mind?" Hamm asked, "This is Buzz we're talking about. Did you hit your head on something? I mean, sometimes if you -"

"Bonnie met with him yesterday," Jessie told them and they looked at her. They all knew that Jessie had replaced Dolly as the favorite in the room but the words that she was telling them didn't make sense. That man had been too bony and too bald to be Andy, Andy was young with thick brown strands of hair. He had an energetic and youthful appearance. No. This was a different man. This wasn't the boy they had spent so many years with.

"Toys are for children, not for adults," Mrs. Potato Head argued and Jessie sat down. She wrapped her arms around her legs as she placed her head on her knee. Maybe this was the best for all of them but she couldn't help but want to go with Buzz. Bonnie would miss her and Jessie had a feeling that she should be there but this might give Buzz yet another home that loved him or he would return home at least. She couldn't help but feel the desire to go with him.

…

…

As Buzz felt the box suddenly get placed down for a final time, he wondered how far away he was from the rest of the toys and how lucky he felt that he could be with two of the toys he had lived with since he had learned he was a toy. He sighed. Jessie would become a precious memory to him but he knew that he had to leave her. She was Bonnie's favorite….well apart from her craft projects, he just hoped that she had a happy home and wouldn't be left like the way Emily had left her.

As they heard the tape was ripped off, they dropped down and resumed their position as toys. They could see the bald man looming over the box before he picked them up and checked them over. Bonnie's name was now written on the bottom and as guilty as he felt doing it, he would paint over that. Hopefully it wouldn't hurt the toys.

"Okay, I managed to save some of your friends," Andy said as he looked around and then picked Woody up, placing him on the desk in the room and putting the box of toys down. He took each one out and placed it near Woody. The toys didn't move but they did stare at Woody in disbelief before looking around at the familiarity of the house.

"Good job," Woody said as he stood up and the other toys stared at him in horror before looking sideways at Andy. What was going on here? Why was this house familiar and why on earth was Woody talking to a human as if they were some kind of friends. "Guys, isn't this great?" Woody asked and Andy stared at them before coughing.

"Hang on," he said to them, "I have to go take my medicine. Get comfortable," he said before looking around to make sure that nobody was watching him and nobody had thought that he had lost his mind and gone off the deep end.

As the door closed, Buzz rolled over and stared at Woody suspiciously. He knew this house. He knew Woody…well a Woody, did fortune mean that this was the Woody that _he _knew."

"Guys!" Woody smiled as the toys still looked at him as if he had completely lost his mind. "It's so good to see you all again! I'm sad not to see the others but it's amazing to see you, especially you, Buzz," he said and they continued to stare at him.

"Woody?" they all asked slowly before looking back to the door and back again. What was going on here? Had Woody hit his own head and now felt nothing when he talked to a person. It was against the code of toys. They weren't supposed to interact with their owners. "Were you just talking to a per-"

"After all of this time separated and that's the kind of greeting that I get," Woody said as they continued to stare at him and then looked in the direction that the man who had become their owner had gone. What was happening?

"Yeah, it's good to see you, Woody…" Slinky laughed uneasily, "but…"

"Why? Why were you talking to him? How are you talking to him?" Rex panicked and Buzz stared at his old friend.

"Who is he? Why has he brought us here?" he asked and Woody smiled but the three returning toys didn't know whether it was a smile they could trust. Was that a real person or a robot? Was it okay even if he _was _a robot?

**End of Chapter Six**

**Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated **

**(and honestly get me to update faster, ones begging me to update get me to update slower)**

**Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Five**

Alai, Anime100, Blondie 20000, Holypride, Impressionsguy, Purple Duskywing, Shubhangi, TheCartoonist294, WONDER293


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Woody looked at his friends in disbelief. Of course, he could understand, it had been hard for him to see Andy as himself too with all the weight he had lost and the fact that the brown hair had gone and that he was older and constantly tired. Still, the toys should be rejoicing that they were with _Andy_ and hadn't gone with some toy collector who wanted to put them in a Japanese museum.

"Don't you guys remember _Andy,_" Woody said as he gestured to the door and looked at Slinky and Rex who were still gazing at him as if he had lost his mind. Buzz however was trying to figure this out. This was obviously the Woody that he had known and Woody didn't have the commands that he did, he didn't have a reset button but maybe he was delusional. Maybe this was some type of toy purgatory.

"Well, yeah, Woody, course we remember Andy," Slinky said before jumping down from the table and onto the ground looking around. "And you're right. This does seem to be Molly's old room but that adult, he sure didn't look like Andy."

"Well," Woody said a little nervous and uncomfortable, "Well, yes, yes that _is _true but -"

"You're saying that he might have been taken over by some aliens or some kind of galactic mission to get rid of the real Woody or to hypnotize him," Rex said and Woody sighed. He sat down and pushed his back to the wall just watching them.

"If that's Andy, then I want to know what happens because the Andy that I happen to remember -" Buzz started and Woody sighed. He hated to think about what he was going to say. He didn't want to admit it to himself but he had seen Andy get worse for a moment and he had put that type of stress on top of his already fragile experience.

"He's sick. It's this really grave illness that he has," Woody said and Buzz stared at him confused. Slinky stared up at them, in his mind, a sickness would explain the things that he had questions about. However, Rex still seemed in a high energy mood.

"Well then why can't we get him tissues, or soup, soup cures everything," he told them and Buzz shook his head.

"Soup can sometimes only be partially effective. It can relieve some of the problems that an illness might cause but it certainly doesn't make one all better. No, this particular strain of illness is foreign to me. Is it a poisoning, an intentional takedown?" Buzz asked and Woody shook his head.

"I don't believe it's anything of the kind," the cowboy told them. "He's just…sometimes people just get ill. I think that's what happened here," he commented and Slinky looked at him confused. This wasn't like a cold that Andy had once had whilst standing out in the rain. This was something very different.

"So, what's it called?" Rex asked and then began panicking again, "Is it some kind of mutation or alien flu virus," he said and looked around. "Maybe it's an alien flu virus that mutates a person into a toy," his eyes widened but then he stopped and was able to rub his chin with his tiny little arm. "Though if that really is Andy and he became a toy, that would be pretty cool. We could all hang out and have adventures. I'm sure if his mother knew, he'd be able to move around as a toy too. No restrictions."

"No, Rex," Woody shook his head, "He's _not_ going to turn into a toy. It's called HIV. From what I've heard, he had a blood transfer after some kind of accident but the blood wasn't from a healthy person and he contracted the illness."

"Contracted?" Rex asked, "He met with a contractor who -"

"It means he caught the illness because the method of giving his body new blood wasn't clean," Buzz told him and Rex blinked. He didn't like the idea of blood. Blood appeared in some of the video games that he had played with Trixie but toys didn't bleed. Only things that were considered properly alive had blood. It made him squeamish just to think of the unfamiliar substance.

"That must be real bad," Slinky sympathized, looking very upset over what had happened. However, he stopped and blinked. "It still doesn't explain why the two of you are talking. I mean, the illness can't be so bad that he can accept the truth without a little uncertainty. Course, Andy's always been a good owner, I can't imagine any toys wanting to kill him."

"Of course not," Woody said as he stood up, ready to defend Andy's honor if need be. "I wouldn't let any rogue toys hurt him anyway and he rescued you from the garage sale so that's a good thing, we can be together again. Sounds fun, right, guys?" he asked and Buzz sighed and closed his eyes.

The space ranger nodded, he just wished that Jessie was there with them. He really had fallen head over heels in love with the cowgirl.

…..

…..

Jessie sighed as she sat on the ground in Bonnie's room. They had lost some good friends that day including toys she had spent over a decade with as well as toys that she had met with Bonnie and she was still here. She was here with the craft projects that Bonnie made, with Hamm, with the Potato Heads. She just felt lost. Buzz had been a constant presence in her life and now he wasn't there any longer, she might never get to see him again.

Bullseye licked her cheek and then nudged her cheek with his nose. He took a few steps back and tilted his head to the side to ask if she was okay. Jessie threw her arms around the horse she had been with for longer than any of the other toys and pulled him towards her.

"You could go," Dollie said from the corner of the room and Jessie looked up at her. Could she do that to Bonnie? Bonnie loved her but Bonnie was growing up and it was possible that the same thing that happened with Emily could happen here as well. At least she could go with Buzz, find their own way through life together.

Neither one of them was weak, they were strategic and could definitely build a life for themselves. Jessie looked around at the toys who were nodding and Jessie turned to Bullseye taking his head in her hands and looked into her eyes.

"I don't think I could do it without you, Bullseye," she whispered and wrapped her arms around him. "You think you can do this with me?" she asked and Bullseye nodded before looking around at all of the other toys. They would probably never see their old friends again but he would be with Jessie. Sometimes it was worth risking what you had to be with someone who you loved the most.

"Okay, let's do it." Jessie grinned before pausing, she needed to find the directions of where to go since she had never been this far from Andy's house. "Let's go back to Andy," Jessie told her old friend.

…

…

Jessie kept her head bowed as she returned to the yard where they had once played with the young boy. He had such a kind and loving heart and was extremely imaginative which had always let play time be some of the most exciting moments of her life. She did regret leaving Bonnie but maybe she would have believed that she was accidentally sold. Woody had once told her the story of Daisy who had been able to replace a favorite toy with another. Jessie could only wish the same for Bonnie.

Jessie saw Bullseye happily running around in a circle. She knew he loved playing with the flowers when they had been played with here. He enjoyed the different smells but Jessie often wondered why he didn't talk, why they hadn't allowed him to talk but then he hadn't spoken on Woody's Roundup. That didn't stop him from having a kind heart and love for others.

Jessie looked around and found a few stones. She tried to throw them to the window but they just made a slight tapping noise. Nothing else could be heard. Jessie sighed before seeing there was a crack in one of the windows. She could try to hide herself enough before she got in contact with Buzz. She saw the new Andy leave the living room and walk to the kitchen. "Okay, Bullseye, we gotta be real quiet," she told him and Bullseye watched her before nodding, starting to follow her.

Jessie kept a watch on the shadows and saw Bullseye trying to run across the room. She heard a cough and the poor horse stopped, they both dropped to the ground but Bullseye wasn't aware that one of his hooves could be seen. Jessie tried to move over and grab him, tuck him back, but the new Andy's foot swept against the horse.

This was sure to get them into trouble. Toys that didn't belong here being here. Andy hadn't purchased them and they hadn't been on sale either. She took slow breaths and closed her eyes, pushing herself further into the shadows as she saw the new Andy pick up Bullseye very gently.

"H-Hey," he said as he looked at the horse and noticed the faded letters of Bonnie's name on his hooves. He sat down, taking a couple of pills and looked at the horse, sitting him up in his hand. He gently used his fingertip to pet him. "Sorry boy, did I hurt you?" he asked as Jessie looked at them. Had he lost his mind? He was talking to his toys. How was Woody taking this change?

"I know you're alive, Bullseye," Andy said and Bullseye very carefully looked at him before looking straight forward and trying to be stiff. Andy smiled as he took the horse up to the room. He didn't recognize Jessie who was just staring at them. Bullseye appeared to be trapped but Andy wasn't hurting him. Should she try to rescue him?

Jessie wanted to get to Buzz but hoped he could find her. Bullseye would let him know that she was there, wouldn't he?

…..

…..

As Andy returned, he gently stroked Bullseye again before setting him next to Woody. He knelt down, making sure not to wake Claire up. "Just until the morning please," he said to Bullseye, "She can't know…" he said as he saw the toys watching him. He didn't want for Claire to know that he had gone insane but if it was this or him not being here any longer….well, he could get therapy to deal with _this_.

Bullseye nodded and then looked around to the other toys who were there. He started to dance happily when he saw Woody and then turned to Buzz. He nudged him with his head and then nudged his head to the side. Buzz looked at him confused.

"Jessie's with you?" Woody asked in a whisper and Bullseye nodded.

It didn't take more than that for Buzz to find a way to leave the room. He ran off to reunite with his love. He couldn't believe that she had left Bonnie but he wanted to be with her. He wanted to stay with her especially when she was scared. Woody watched him go. Was it okay for Jessie to be here when she was Bonnie's favorite toy? Woody hadn't been able to leave Andy when Bo had left. He felt a responsibility to him then just as he felt a responsibility to him now.

**End of Chapter Seven**

**Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated **

**Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Six**

Alai, Anime100, Blondie 20000, Downthehill, G4M3CH4NG3R, HeyKawaii, Impressionsguy, La Suica, Purple Duskywing

**AN: **Bullseye is my favorite character from Toy Story so he'll make many appearances


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Jessie grinned happily as she saw Buzz rush towards her. He picked her up in his strong arms and hugged her, twirling her as she laughed and embraced him. "Buzz!" she said happily as she gazed into his eyes and saw the way he was looking at her. This was what she had wanted. This was all that she had wanted for such a long time, to be loved and wanted by someone she couldn't imagine being without.

"I'm so happy to see you, so happy you decided to come here," Buzz said as he placed her down on the floor and took a step back, holding onto her hands. She smiled before reaching out to touch his cheek.

"Really, you old softy?" she asked and Buzz watched her. The idea of them being separated had terrified him but now that she was here, things would be better. They just _had_ to be better.

"Well, I wouldn't say that. I don't think that it would do much for a space ranger to be considered a softy," he replied before backing up and grinning. He had always felt an attraction to Jessie's strength, daring, and bravery. He had always felt glad to be wanted by such a woman and he had taken to the cowgirl from the moment he had seen her.

She was the one he wanted most to protect and he was glad that he hadn't lost her.

"Are you sure that you're okay being with us, I know how much Bonnie loves you and the idea of taking you away from your child," he coughed and Jessie looked at him before looking away. Buzz could see the difficulty she was experiencing within her heart. A toy's purpose was to be loved by a child and Bonnie dearly loved Jessie. Still, at the same time, children grew up and they left their toys in boxes to be donated. It was a complicated life as a toy and Buzz was happy that he was back in a familiar home with familiar friends.

"I'd prefer to be here," Jessie told him. "Yes, Bonnie will miss me and I'll miss her but toys go missing all of the time. I'm sure that she'll think that she misplaced me. Yeah, it's just like Lotso said before he turned crazy," Jessie rolled her eyes as she thought of the strawberry-scented bear. "His child loved him, more than most kids love their toys, but when she forgot him, she quickly replaced him. The pain only lasts for a moment for children. They soon move onto something else. I think that's what Emily did and I want to be with you guys instead of stuck under a bed for another eternity."

"And you're sure about this?" Buzz asked before rubbing his chin. "Having you accepted by Andy won't be easy. He's always been a good and moral kid so he'd probably return you. We just need to figure out the best way of hiding you."

"He has a bag or a suitcase or something, right?" Jessie asked and Buzz nodded slowly. "I could hide in there."

"I thought that you didn't like dark spaces, the attic made you feel too claustrophobic in the past and you hated being in storage. I don't want to for-" he said respectfully but Jessie shook her head, kissing him on the cheek.

"I know sometimes I'll have to face my fears and believing that I'll be with you guys eventually but staying in the dark is a lot better than the fear of being alone. I'll be okay. I have bravery that you wouldn't understand," she winked.

"One of the many things that makes you my favorite toy," Buzz said before holding onto her hand and pulling her towards the staircase, making sure that nobody knew that they were there. He just had to get Jessie upstairs and into that bag without anyone noticing.

Holding onto her hand he managed to bring her to the room and saw Woody leap down and come over to her, Bullseye following him, both trying to be quiet for the two sleeping humans in the room. Woody came over to them and tilted his head to the side.

"Are you sure, Jessie?" he asked her and she grinned.

"I want to be with my friends," she replied as Bullseye nuzzled her with his nose. Woody didn't know how to respond to that but he nodded. Once upon a time, not so long ago, he had debated about whether to leave with Bo but then he had heard Andy worrying about him and had decided that the boy needed him more. It had taken so much to sacrifice love over being part of Andy's family. He also knew that Andy didn't want to give him up and it had been him who had climbed into that box and written that note.

Woody was responsible for his own fate.

He remembered the pained and complicated look of Andy's eyes when he had pulled him from that box and held him, treasured him, and then given him to Bonnie. He would have been a keepsake that Andy would have held onto forever but he had wanted to stay with his friends. Everything that had happened after that, Woody was responsible for himself.

"It's good to have you with us," he said to Jessie who smiled as she felt that acceptance.

"Thank you," she grinned as she threw her arms around him and Buzz looked for the bag which ensured that they would all be together.

…..

…..

As good as it was for the toys, Woody worried about Andy. He had been hearing some rather harsh coughing from his owner during the night and early morning. It was said to be normal for him to experience these times but Claire had asked for him to see a doctor and he had told her that he would do so for her sake.

He sat on the bed, trying to fight off a headache as he held Woody in his hands, straightening his outfit. "I guess I'm a lot different than when I was a kid," he said as his eyes seemed wet due to the sickness. He blinked at the toy and straightened his hat next. "Thanks for bearing with me."

"That's what we do, right partner," Woody said as he sat up and Andy nodded. He reached out to take medicine and wrote it down so that he could tell the doctor later what he had taken. He sat Woody up on the table and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah, that's what we do," Andy replied with a smile, "One day at a time."

Woody smiled to him, "Don't worry. You have us. We're supportive and we will continue to be. We'll make sure you take care of yourself."

"Thanks," Andy smiled before seeing Woody just go limp and he leaned forwards, he moved the toy's arm but found him to be acting just like a regular toy. "What is it? What's wrong?" he asked and heard someone cough behind him. His back straightened and he saw his mother standing there.

"Are you okay, Andy?" she asked before stepping forwards and felt his forehead just as only a mother would. "You are feeling feverish. Claire's right, it would be good for you to see a doctor this morning."

"I know, Mom," Andy said as he turned to face her. He turned to the toy. Wasn't Woody supposed to be moving even if his mother was there, it wasn't as if she would see him moving, it was just a hallucination. Maybe his delusions though included the fact that only he could see the toys moving.

"Who were you talking to?" she asked and Andy gestured to Woody. His mother smiled as she picked up the doll and turned him in her hands. "I remember when you used to talk to him as a child. I mean, I've heard that it's good for people in trauma to find someone to speak to even if it is an inanimate object. Do you think it's helping you, talking to him."

"I think that it's helping," Andy smiled before taking a slow breath in, "Do you think I'm crazy?"

"Why? To rely on some therapeutic practices, no, I don't think you're crazy," his mother said before handing Woody back to Andy. She kissed the top of his head lovingly before squeezing his shoulder. "Come on, get changed. I'll drive you to the hospital."

"It's not an emergency," Andy argued but his mother hummed. "I think I might take a walk outside first," he said before his mother nodded. "Mom, I know that the toys aren't alive so…thanks…" he said slowly and his mother nodded, "for not judging."

"Get some fresh air then," his mother replied, "and I'll take you to the hospital soon to make sure that everything is okay. I love you so much."

"Love you too, Mom," Andy said before setting Woody down so he could change into something that would be appropriate to wear to the hospital. He looked down. His mother didn't know his hallucinations when it came to the toys and the side effects from the drugs he was taking but now he felt that he could tell her about them. She would love him unconditionally even if he had lost his mind.

….

…

Andy was walking down the street when he saw the garbage truck approaching him, he sighed as he saw it come beside him and looked at the man who jumped out of it. He definitely looked familiar. Andy turned to him before smiling. "Sid?" he guessed, "Is that you?" he asked and Sid looked at him and then at Woody.

"Uh, you didn't do anything to piss him off, right?" Sid asked, backing away slowly from the toy and Andy stared at him. He lifted Woody in his hands. What was Sid talking about?

"I don't think so, I don't know what you mean by pissing him off but, he's a toy, right?" he asked and Sid seemed to nod slowly, examining the doll.

"I do remember you," he said as Woody remained limp in Andy's hold and Andy paused.

"We were neighbors a long time ago," he said and Sid shook his head and pointed to Woody.

"You know, they're alive, right? You have to be real careful with them, especially that one," Sid told him and Andy looked at him before back at Woody. He studied Woody again. Was Sid delusional, all of those conversations _had_ to be hallucinations. Toys didn't come to life no matter how many drugs you were on?

Was there something that Andy didn't know about? Was there really a secret world of toys?

**End of Chapter Eight**

**Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

**Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Seven**

Blondie 20000, HeyKawaii, jon12231223, Tsubasaglz


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Andy stared at the Woody doll in his hands. He didn't want to admit that he had seen the toys moving and talking to him as well. He didn't want to seem crazy. Sid, however, didn't seem to be on any type of drug but the delusions might be shared. Was thinking that your toys were coming alive such a shared thing? It felt strange if it was.

"Yeah, I don't know about that," Andy said uncomfortably and Wood remained limp in his hand.

"You mean that they _haven't _come alive for you?" Sid asked as his gaze switched between Andy and Woody. He saw the way that Andy was holding the doll and nodded weakly with a laugh. At least Woody seemed secure. Maybe he wouldn't come to life were Andy to keep a hold on him. "Yeah, they…they're alive."

"Great," Andy nodded slowly and with a weak smile. "Hey, uh…good seeing you again," he said before coughing harshly. He turned to return to the house but before he got there he sat down on the front step. "I really must be going delusional," he sighed as he straightened Woody's hat. "No one can see you move but me, that must be a false reality that I'm living in."

"We don't want to move," Woody said as he jumped from Andy's hand and Andy stared at him. "Not until we know that it's safe or we have to for our own protection. You don't seem to have any negative feelings towards your toys."

"I guess," Andy shrugged before coughing harshly once again. He sat with Woody, his head in his hands before he heard someone screaming and turned back to Claire who was looking at the two of them. She pointed to Woody with a look of absolute horror on her face.

"Was that toy just moving on its own?" she asked before Andy stared at her and then looked back to Woody who had flopped down and was pretending that he wasn't alive. "I saw it, you were talking with that doll. It was moving and speaking."

"You saw it as well?" Andy asked. He didn't know whether to feel relieved that he wasn't going crazy but he felt that knowing toys were alive was even worse. Young children weren't so gentle with toys and although he participated in birthdays and special events where he gave the toys their own personalities and took care of them, he couldn't be sure that he had taken the same amount of care with every toy. Did toys ever attack people?

"H-How long has it been doing that," Claire asked as her face paled and she shivered. "What does it want? Is it possessed by a bad demon?" Claire was about to step on Woody but Andy pulled the toy away protectively. "If that that _thing_ is alive, Andy, it has to be possessed."

"I can't believe you saw it too," Andy said stunned as he set Woody in a seated position against the wall. He looked over the toy before trying to make sense of it. If he had had the fact that the toys were moving confirmed by Claire then the toys _were_ moving. They had free will and memories. They could tell what kind of a person you were.

Andy coughed again and Claire shivered, she tried to stay steady and calm, but talking toys weren't therapeutic to her. "I'll go and grab you a jacket," she said and Andy nodded. He turned to Woody and picked him up again. If Claire was certain she had seen Woody then everything that Andy had gone through with the doll had to be real as well.

"What you said earlier," Andy said nervously as he held Woody so they could look eye-to-eye, "About my being a decent toy owner and none of the toys I had wanted to get revenge on me for anything. You were correct, right? I don't have to worry about you killing me."

"I'm sorry, partner," Woody said as he came to life again and Andy gulped. He looked away. He didn't want to believe that there were toys who wanted to get revenge on him. He hadn't known that they were alive, he would have been a lot different in how he treated them were he to know that they were living…creatures.

"You're sorry…so there are other toys out there who hate me. That penguin for example, I put him in a yard sale because I needed to make room for things but there were always toys that I preferred better than others," Andy saw Woody jump down.

"Yard sales, spring cleaning, those are things that us toys understand. I don't know what happened after those toys left but they went onto new owners. They were loved even if it wasn't by you," Woody tried to explain. "Toys can really be a source of…"

Andy heard a slam before turning to see that a large container had been placed over Woody, trapping him. Claire was still panicking but she handed Andy the warm sweater and jacket that she had brought for him. She turned to look at the Woody doll who stared up at her. What was going on?

"I don't think he likes being in there," Andy said but Claire kept her hands on the container. She laughed weakly and then closed her eyes, she shivered with fear as she stood there with them. "I think you need to let him ou-"

"Not until I know that he doesn't pose a threat," Claire replied and Andy stared at her. Woody didn't seem threatening to him but he didn't know. Most times in movies when this happened, the doll had some powers from the person who was controlling it and who had possessed it.

Woody put his hand to the edge of the container and tried to speak slowly as he watched Claire. "I don't mean to be threatening," he told her and Claire knelt down in front of the moving figure, her hands were secured tightly around the edge of the container. "I don't want to hurt you. Bo doesn't want to hurt you either."

Claire stared at him and then closed her eyes. "I had Barbies as a child," she admitted, "I used to cut their hair to style it. Since I wasn't very good at the beginning there were all types of Barbies with untidy hair. Barbie hair doesn't grow back. Those toys must absolutely hate me."

"What happened after you cut the Barbies hair?" Woody asked and Claire froze.

"I played with them regardless of how their hair looked and when I did it wrong,, I apologized. I used to put hats on them and play but to take away a doll's beauty," Claire closed her eyes. Were her dozens of Barbies come to get her. Would they be plotting to tie her down and make her suffer the same way that she did.

"Did you love them?" Woody asked and Claire felt tears in her eyes. She felt a little more comforted when Andy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. As she let go of the container, instead of escaping, Woody just sat down and watched the couple. They were both freaked out about what was happening but they were trying their best to understand these very strange circumstances.

"Yes," Claire replied. "Even though I destroyed their hair, I still loved them but because I had damaged their hair, I threw them in the trash. I apologized to them for doing that even though I didn't think they were real. If I was a doll, I wouldn't enjoy being thrown into a trash can. I wish I hadn't sent those dolls off to their death. I feel so awful about it now."

"Hey," Woody said as he turned to look up at her. "I'm pretty sure that those dolls are still around somewhere and if not they must not hate you. I mean. I was given away and I'm not resentful about it. We know as toys that that usually happens but playtimes are amazing."

"You sure that you haven't been sent here to take us down. Nothing we've done has made us enemies of toyland or anything like that?" Andy asked cautiously and Woody shook his head. Andy lifted the container off of Woody and the toy just sat there, not scaring them. Andy turned back to look at Claire. "I know this is weird and I don't feel comfortable with it but if we know that the toys are actually alive then we can take this opportunity to help them."

Claire nodded slowly. She kissed Andy's cheek and smiled, "You mean, find toys that are not as well-off as others and clean them up, find them a new home and people who care about them. There are a lot of children who don't have toys. I'm sure they would be really happy to…"

Andy paused, his head felt strange and he found himself coughing painfully. He needed to go to the doctors but he had been putting it off. Woody stared at him panicked. There wasn't much that he could do as a toy. Claire felt his forehead and his pulse before turning to the small cowboy. She looked at him with a shaky breath.

"I'm sorry, he needs help. I need to help him," she said and Woody's expression turned sad. "Will you monitor him?" she asked and Woody nodded. Claire tried to feel more comfortable of what she was asking of a small doll. Was that too much for him. She went to get Andy's mother and Woody looked at Andy. Andy was starting to understand how toys were alive. He and Claire had made the realization that toys being paired with kids was going to help everyone but Andy was still sick.

There was something else that toys helped with and that was grown-ups, kids were good with playtime but not only kids needed help and comfort in life. Those who were sick, bed-ridden, or even those in homes for seniors could use the companionship of a toy. Even if all Andy saw him as was a cowboy he could use as a therapeutic tool then he would do that. Andy needed him.

Woody saw Andy's body slump down and turned to his toy form as he saw Andy's mother coming along. He watched as the woman knelt down and positioned her son so that she could monitor him. He listened as they called an ambulance and Claire put her hands around him. She looked down at the doll and sniffed. "Andy needs you now more than ever," she whispered and Mrs. Davis nodded in agreement. Even if he wasn't real, Andy needed comfort. Woody could provide that.

**End of Chapter Nine**

**Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Eight

Blondie 20000, Eclipse130, Gamemod, Purple Duskywing, Tsubasaglz, WildLifeHighway4


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Claire froze as she saw Mrs. Davis pacing back and forth in the hospital waiting room. She sighed as she looked down to one of the toys which she had grabbed. She knew that the cowboy, Woody, was with Andy and she could only hope that that was the best choice to make. The cowboy wasn't going to make his condition was, right? "I'm sorry." Claire said as she lifted the spaceman in her hands. "I feel like I should know who you are. I think that a lot of kids were into space toys when I was younger but…" she turned him over and laughed a little. "I wonder if you'd care that I'm not sure who you are."

Molly came and sat closer to her, "That's Buzz Lightyear," she told her. "Andy had him before for like forever," she rolled her eyes. "I mean, I kind of understand why he would have bought him back from that girl. He's this space ranger who takes on the galaxy and tries to defend it from an evil emperor. There was this whole TV show too and some video games."

"I feel a little strange for not knowing," Claire laughed before sitting Buzz down on the seat beside her. She put her hands on her knees. Somehow she needed to figure out what these toys were doing and how she could help them. Obviously putting them in landfills was bad but was there anything that a human girl could do that would be considered as _good_.

"Don't worry. Andy will need something to watch when he gets out," Molly said before she shivered and bowed her head. Claire watched her and felt guilty seeing the tears come out of her eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered and Claire pulled the girl into her arms. She rocked her gently and saw Mrs. Davis approaching them.

"I'm sorry that your visit with us has to go li-" she apologized and Claire shook her head.

"No. I'm just…I'm just hoping that Andy doesn't have to suffer so much. He's been doing so well and I'm just hoping that his condition won't relapse." She looked away before turning to the mother of her long-term boyfriend. "Did you really want Andy to trash his toys?" she asked and Mrs. Davis came over to them. She gently lifted the Buzz toy and set it on her lap.

"I would never actively encourage that," she said and Claire tilted her head. "As you can probably tell, we don't have the biggest house and I couldn't just leave Andy's room that way for him when he had a college dorm room. It was already agreed upon that Molly would get his old room and Andy could come and sleep in the guest room when he came back from college. I wanted to house as many of the toys as I could but it's his decision," she said before sighing. She looked away as if remembering something painful. "It might sound strange to you but when I was a young girl, I had a doll that I loved so much but when I needed to move and I found her again, I realized that she might make someone more happy than she made me. I wanted to donate her to another girl who might not have the money for toys. I regretted giving her up but it was for the best. Different people have different choices. We all have to make our own."

Claire nodded before Molly looked at the two of them.

"I read somewhere that adults sometimes can use toys in like therapy or something," she said and Claire nodded. She could understand that. Maybe just being held by someone, being talked to by someone, having someone treat you as if you were a precious item, maybe that was enough for a toy to be happy.

As they sat there, a doctor came and turned to Mrs. Davis. "Andy's awake. We do have to talk about further treatment options but you can come talk to him now. I'll let you know when -"

"Let's go get some food," Claire said with a pained look at Molly who nodded. Andy's mother turned to them, she opened her mouth to argue that they should come too but Claire just turned to face her. "We'll be okay. Could you bring him this though?" she asked as she held forward the Buzz Lightyear toy. Andy's mother nodded and hugged Molly close before going to see her son.

SWBLSWBL

Woody stayed in his doll-like position as he watched the doctors test Andy. When he was a child, Andy had never had any problems that couldn't be solved quicker than this but it didn't even seem as if they were leaving this condition as stable. It was only to help with recovery. This was something which he didn't know very much about at all. What was his position here? He was supposed to cheer Andy up and bring him comfort and support but that didn't seem possible with how things were happening here? He knew that kids used their own imaginations to play with him but this kind of autonomy that he was given now that Andy knew the truth didn't make things any easier.

He watched as Andy's mother entered the room and she came over to Andy and hugged him close. Woody maintained his stillness. When the cowboy found something to be placed next to him, he smiled internally at the space ranger. Maybe together they could figure something out because in regards to Andy's condition, Woody felt as helpless as if he really was just cloth and plastic.

"You okay, cowboy?" Buzz whispered in a low enough voice that one wouldn't be able to hear it.

Woody's eyes showed his sadness but it was in a way that only another toy could see. Woody had witnessed the pain that Andy went through when he coughed, how nauseous he felt, how he had different symptoms that weren't improved by the presence of a lollipop. Were those things that a lot of toys didn't know about? You didn't experience this type of illness as a toy.

"So, we are able to release him for today but I want to make sure, Andy, that you monitor any stress that you're feeling. I can write a note to your university if you feel that the classes are too hard, maybe they'll advise for some academic accommodation."

"Yeah," the young man nodded as he put a hand to his chest. He coughed painfully before turning towards Woody. He smiled as he saw that Buzz was there too. "I'll make sure to say something if I don't feel well."

"Well, that's a start," the doctor told him before taking a seat beside his bed. "However, I do have to give you a warning. If you deal with too much stress, this could cause you to relapse. You're lucky right now, I have the feeling that you have a common cold. However, even with a cold, your body is already compromised so it might get a lot worse. I can prescribe you some antibiotics but you have to try to remain calm. Try to ease the stress out of your life. Have you considered yoga?"

Woody felt his chest tighten. Yes, Andy needed to avoid feeling stressed. He needed to try to avoid the stress that came from the mind blowing realization that toys were actually alive and that almost nobody actually knew this fact and that when you mishandled a toy it might be as bad as mishandling an animal. Was it as bad as an animal? Were toys in the same category as pets or were they more like plants?

Andy was sharing the same thoughts as he felt his chest tighten and himself get lightheaded. He felt that as a toy owner, he owed it to the friends that he had made and especially the friends that he had sold and cast away to protect them and to say that he was sorry for any neglect or pain which he may have caused any of them.

"I'm okay," he tried to reassure his mother who was watching him with a great deal of unease. "I'll be okay," he tried to smile again and she nodded.

"Just sit home, watch some TV, play some easy video games, read a few books," the doctor said and Andy nodded.

"Do you need anything honey?" Mrs. Davis asked as she placed a loving hand on her son's shoulder. Andy smiled weakly before looking at the two toys sitting on the window ledge. He reached out for both of them and sighed.

"Can you get Claire?" he asked and Mrs. Davis nodded, she pushed her son's hair back and kissed his forehead. As she and the doctor left the room, Andy looked at the toys.

"Hey," he said in a whisper since he was sure that if certain people saw what he was doing that they would make some comment about this behavior. Nobody would believe him if he ran around screaming that the toys were alive. It was better to just keep the secret. He flinched as he felt his headache but tried to still smile through it. "Sorry that I did that to you."

"You just need to take care of yourself, partner," Woody told him sharing trust with him. "Don't worry about us. We'll be just fine. We've always been just fine."

"You make yourself priority one, space ranger," Buzz saluted to him and Andy smiled before bowing his head. He shivered and quickly moved Buzz and Woody to the side so he could pull the blanket around himself.

"I think that I can do that whilst providing some aid to the toys," he coughed and Woody and Buzz shared a look. Andy might want to do something but unlike Sid, he was kind to his toys and always made sure to keep them in good condition. He had personally learned how to sew Woody's arm on for the cowboy. He didn't need to do anything that would make it up to the world of the toys because he had never been an enemy to them.

"Maybe if I learn how to fix up broken toys," he said and Buzz looked at him concerned.

"That's a noble thing but is it really what you _want_ to be doing?" he asked and Andy froze. He had been continuing in school for his own reasons, he already had dreams that he wanted to pursue but it was as if the toys were speaking to him for a reason. They were making him doubt what plans he had.

"This responsibilities too big for one person," Woody tried to convince him and Andy sighed.

"I'll…I'll see what I can do," he told them and Woody was about to say something but when they heard footsteps, they both lay down. Yes, being the toy-whisperer was much too big of a duty for one person but they hadn't spoken to Andy for him to fill the role of a savior. He was their friend. Their owner. That's the role which he had taken to them.

**End of Chapter Ten**

**Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Nine

Alia, Blondie 20000, Gamemod, WPN95


End file.
